Spirit Girl
by OtakuChika
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel live in modern day California. And they both have a very big secret. One day Lucy is forced to move to Natsu's town. The two meet and become good friends. Natsu love her, but doesnt know it. Lucy loves him and denies it, acting out at him and their tsu must work to gain her friendship-or something more. rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing and publishing a fanfiction on the internet, so please tell me what you think. I don't know how often I'll be able to post my chapters, in fact, more likely than not they won't even be chapters, they'll just be what I have typed since the last time.**

Lucy POV

California. It's a great state. I live in a small town outside of Los Angelos. At least, I did. Then my _Dad _decided to ship me off to the city. UGHH! I _can not _wait until my 18th birthday next year! I'll finally be free from his manic ways.

As I lounge on my bed fiddling with my Ipod and turning on my favorite song (fireflies by Owl City), I pull out my phone and begin to search facebook for potential friends in this area.

"LUCY! GET YOUR A** DOWN HERE!" My Dad yells from the lower level of the mansion, causing me to drop my phone on my face.

"Sh**! DAD! I"M COMING DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A TWIST!" I yell back, leaping off my bed and grabbing my grey and black backpack. I stop to examine myself in the mirror. My black mini skirt looks great with my dark purple blouse with ruffles flowing down my perfect hourglass figure. On my feet I have on a pair of wedged wooden sandals with straps crossing over my toes but still showing off the golden polish on them. On both of my big toes there are silver smiley faces,and on the ones next to my big toes there are green peace signs. On my middle toes there are bright pink hearts. The other toes are just plain gold.

I had pulled part of my light blonde hair into a right side ponytail earlier today, and today I had decided to be natural. I've got chapstick with a pink tint, mascara, a tiny bit of blush and tiny dragon earings on. My dark brown eyes look shocking. Meaning one thing- I look great!

"LUUUUUUCYYY-"  
"I KNOW! SHUT UP I WAS GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL!" I scream as I fling my door open, flinching slightly as it slams into the wall and then running down the stairs, tripping partway down and falling, but landing on my feet at the bottom of the stairs.

"WOOHOO! I AM A FU**ING NINJA! Dad did you see that?!"

"Yeah, those gymnastics classes and karate classes I paid for really paid off, huh?"

"Yup! Now whats for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Oh, and I'd like to introduce you to the son of an old friend of mine from when I used to live in the city. Please do your best at school today, try to make some friends. Natsu here'll help you find your way around."

I look for this 'Natsu' character and find him at the table gazing longingly at the pancakes. I sigh. _This pink haired freak is my guide? of course, Dad probably chose a weird one on purpose, in an effort to help me make some friends. Oh well, at least he looks cute enough._ And it was true. Even though his hair is pink- no, wait salmon, i correct myself hearing him complain that everyone thinks its pink.

We both stop what we are doing and look at each other.

_Wait, you're telepathic too?! _I think.

_Yes! _He says back to me.

_OMIGOSH THAT MEANS THAT YOU KNOW EVERYTHING I HAVE THOUGHT SINCE…._ I blush.

_Yep, I'm cute!_ I blush harder, and then Natsu starts laughing.

Natsu POV

_DA** SHE IS SO HOOOT! _I think as Lucy walks in the door. Her skirt and blouse compliment her figure perfectly.

_I know._ I jump when I hear her think something that almost sounds an answer to my thought.

_Oh well, at least he looks cute enough._ I hear her think. _He can actually pull off pink-_

_It's salmon. Everyone always thinks it's pink._

_Wait, you're telepathic too?! _She asks.

_Yes! _I answer her.

_OMIGOSH THAT MEANS YOU KNOW EVERYTHING I HAVE THOUGHT SINCE I WALKED IN! _She blushes and I put up my mental screen so that I can think without her knowing everything I think about.

_Yep, I'm cute! _I think and then attempt to put up my mental screen. _And so are you when you blush like that._ She blushes again and I laugh and then realize she heard what I said.

_No one has the mental ability to block their thoughts from my mind. No one I have ever met could block me out, and I know four psychics and an exercist. _

I blush when I realize she has heard everything I have thought since she got downstairs.

"So, do you already know each other or is this love at first sight?"

_Yes! _I think.

_Yes! _I hear her think, but she has a mental screen up so i'm not sure if thats what i actually heard or just my mind manipulating it into something I want to hear. She glances at me out of the corner of her eye and smirks knowing that I fell in love with her already.

"No," We say in unison then stop and openly stare at each other for a few seconds before doubling over in laughter. She looks at her dad and, still giggling says, "It's just… we are both… telepathic…!" Then she starts screaming in laughter again.

"Oh, really? I didn't know your mom was a witch, Natsu." Unable to catch my breath I simply nod. "So what kind of magic do you use?" I snap my fingers and summon a small ball of flickering flames. "Oh, fire magic. so do you control all types of fire, like lightning and stuff too?"

I shake my head, finally regaining control of myself.

"What's yours, Lucy?" I ask.

"I'm Celestial/ Spiritual. I can speak to the dead and summon spirits from the Celestial realm using these keys." She gestures to the small brown pouch on her right hip, then reaches down and pulls out a golden key shaped like a crab at one end, and the other has the number 69 on it. Then she reaches down and gestures to her charm bracelet that has six more keys on it. "I keep my six most used keys here. Plue, Virgo, Loki, Taurus, Cancer, and Clorogium (A/N: the clock dude I'm sorry I could not remember what his name was so I did my best, SORRY! plz dont hate me). Come on out guys." She then summons each one, one after another and introduces them.

"This is Plue. Plue, say hi!" Lucy says holding up a small white… something. It has big eyes, a big head, and little arms and legs. The little guy is shivering lke there's no tomorrow. I think he is scared but Lucy claims it's a medical condition.

"Hello, Princess. Is it time for my punishment now?" A spirit- I'm assuming Virgo- dressed like a maid says-

"HEY WE HAVE THE SAME COLOR HAIR!" I exclaim.

"Yes, Natsu, yes you do, now calm down." Lucy says and I blush and nod.

_Ahhhh, young love. _We all hear Mr. Hartfilia think.

"NOOOO!" Lucy and I scream.

_YEES! _I think.

Lucy POV

_Yees! _I think I hear Natsu say.

_No, he can't feel the same way as I do. He couldn't possibly… __**love**__me. No, I won't get my get my hopes up about this. He's too cute, he must have a ton of girls vying for his attention. I just won't tell him how I feel. _I think, putting up my strongest mental barrier and I can feel Natsu doing the same. I'm shocked when I realize that his mental power is nearly the same level is mine and I can barely block him out. Then, I'm struck by a thought;

_Maybe if I pretend I don't like him I'll actually stop liking him! Yes! So from now on, I don't like him._

As I sit down to eat my breakfast, I keep my gaze down towards the plate and feel Natsu's stare boring into me. I shift uncomfortably, when Virgo pops back from the celestial realm questioning if she needs to help remove something that is troubling me, is it time or her punishment yet? "No, Virgo!" I tell her in irritation. "Return!"

"Yes, Princess." She poofs back.

After I eat my breakfast (Natsu stared at me the whole time and it sort of creeped me out so I hope that he is not a stalker!) I introduced my other spirits to him and we head off for school.


	2. Classes

CHAPTER 2: CLASSES

Lucy POV

My first thought when I walk up to the school with Natsu? Easy. _AWWW HEYELL NO!_

Natsu glances at me and tries to hide his laughter. "Don't worry, It's not as bad on the inside."

"It damn well better not be, or there's gonna be some hell to pay 'round here." I mutter, and this time Natsu doesn't even try to hide his laughter, but while he is laughing, he loses his hold on his barrier for a second.

And in that second, I hear something that makes me extremely embarrassed. _She's so cute when she's mad like this. _ Then the barrier stands erect again.

Hearing this makes me blush. This does not escape Natsu's attention, and he starts laughing at me.

"What?! What is it?!" I grab the front of Natsu's open uniform shirt; he is wearing Magnolia High's normal school uniform: a white shirt under a navy blue jacket with a white stripe around the collar, the wrists, and the fold-down collar. The tie was a deep red- almost the color of blood. The pants were black, and the shoes are dark brown. Natsu wears his tie undone and his jacket open. He has altered the long pants into below-the-knee shorts. How he gets away with it, I have NO clue.

He sees me ogling him and smirks. "Ya like what ya see?"

"No," I scoff, my cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "I was wondering how you get away with wearing the uniform like that!"

"Sure… anyways, it's cause I don't let Erza se-" I duck when I sense a ufo sneaking up on me only to see Natsu get hit in the face with a shoe- high heel first, I might add- a book, and a purse.

I turn and see two girls with blonde hair- twins I assume- were staring- no glaring at Natsu. Standing next to them a tll, scarlet-haired teen also glared at him.

"Don't let Erza see what, exactly?" The redhead asked with a murderous look in her eye."That you got yourself _another_ girl? that you sent Happy to tell Hannah and Rachel that you were cheating on them both with each other?"

" Dragneel you have a lot of explaining to do." I looked at him, enraged. The tips of my hair had started to ignite with flames, but i didn't care much right now. She latched onto his arm and dragged him out the door after exchanging a glance with Erza, who took his other arm, all the while staring at me, because my irises (the colored part) had turned red and my hair was tinted slightly red at the tips, still slightly ablaze.I turned and gestured at the other girls to come along, but then I noticed that my hair and eyes were scaring the poor things. I forced myself to calm down, and my eyes and my hair went back to normal… mostly. I looked at Erza and had a silent eye talk. she nodded her head before I headed off to talk to the girls. Erza alone was enough to keep Natsu in line, but with me being as mad as I was. he was even more obedient. I have to admit that it was slightly amusing.

I walked up to Hannah and Rachel and stop when they begin to edge away from me. "I'm sorry I frightened you, it's something my parents have. It's some weird chemical reaction that makes our hair and eye color change depending on our mood. Red for anger, black for grief, darkish blue for sadness, green for jealousy, pink when i'm happy,purple for stress, and others. when i am really mad, my hair will sometimes set itself on fire. As long as my anger isn't directed at you, you'll be fine. so come on!" I put my hands out to them and they each grab one.

"So, who were you angry at?" one asked me.

"Natsu.I mean, I can't believe he did that to you guys. And,also by the way were not dating. hr's a family friend. in fact, i just met him today."

"Really? Then did you just move here because everyone knows Natsu."

"Yeah, i did."

"since you're new around here, let me give you some advice-" Rachel stopped speaking as i dropped her and her sisters hands like hot coals and ran over to a girl with spiky blue hair held back by a yellow headband.

"Levy-chan?! I didn't know you went here!"

The girl gasped, and jumped at me, latching her legs around my waist, effectively pinning them to my sides as she clung to my neck like her life depended on it. " Lu-Chan!"

"Hey cuz, how ya been?"

"Goo- hey!" she said as she was lifted off of me by a boy about our age. He had spiky black hair and piercings everywhere.

Suddenly I remember the two girls I left when I spotted my best friend and cousin. " Hey you guys go on ahead and scold Natsu with Erza. I'll interrogate Natu later…" I said, cracking my knuckles while laughing evilly as my eyes turned slowly red and my hair caught aflame.

"Lu-Chan, hair."

"Huh?" I turned and looked at her. I let my emotions settle,and when I turned around, the twins were gone."That boy is gonna pay." I said,thinking about what he had done. I cracked my fingers as Levy's friend walked over and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"You know, bunny girl, I think you and I are gonna get along great." I looked up at him and matched his evil grin.

'I think so to." I said, glancing at Levy before laughing: her hair was slowly turning green. Not enough to be noticed by the other guy- you know what screw it. I listen in to Levy's thoughts. You must be Gajeel. Levy has told me about you." Levy shoots me a look, knowing full well the real reason why I know his name. I just laughed at her.

Suddenly she turns and runs over to me. "Oh! Lucy! Come with me for a second I want you to meet some of my friends! Come with me!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me along behind her. Gajeel removed his arm from my shoulders.

"Good luck bunny girl! Gehi!"

"HUH?! What do you mean good 'luck'?! And what is with the 'bunny girl'?!" I screamed as I was dragged to God-knows-where.

"Geheh." He smirks at me.

When we arrive outside of room 309, I hear craziness and loudness in the room. I turn and glance at Levy, and she smiles encouragingly,opening the door for me right as a chair flies toward her face. Quickly, she puts out her hand which glows red and sends it flying back into the room at the person who threw it.

"Alright! Everybody shut up, sit down, and pay attention! CANA! NO BEER ON SCHOOL GROUNDS! Natsu, STOP playing with fire! just cause you for some reason are not bothered by the heat, I do not want to deal with complaints from the other classes again! Gajeel, GET YOUR A** IN HERE AND SIT DOWN!" Levy screams, her hair turning slightly purple from the red mixing with her natural blue. I shuddered a bit when Levy entered her zone. when levy gets mad she snaps and can sometimes really hurt people. She always feels terrible afterward, but she can't help it. She once broke my arm because I told her she was a terrible friend and cousin and then told her she was a bitch. She nearly killed herself when she realised what she had done, but I stopped her.

"This is my cousin, Lu-chan. Everyone please be nice to her. This is Mirajane," She said, pointing to a girl standing next to her with white hair and her bangs pulled up into a tiny side ponytail. "This is Erza." A young teen with long scarlet hair nods to me. "This is… GRAY PUT YOUR CLOTHES ONNN!"

"HUUH?! OHHHHHH! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" The boy-Gray- searched frantically for his missing clothes.

"This is Na-"

"LUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"Natsu cried when he finally noticed what was going on around him, and he leapt from his seat and hugged me, picking me up off the ground.

"Na….tsu… I… *Gasp* can't.. *wheeze* BREATHE!" I exclaimed, panting.

Levy looked on with a shocked but amused expression that she last wore when I told her that Loke was STILL trying to date me even though he had Aries.

"Let the girl go, Natsu. You heard her, she can't breathe."

"Aww, but-"

"Open...Gate of the...Lion...Leo!" I said, summoning Loke- Aka Leo the Lion.

"Ahh! Lucy-chan, hello- Oh!" Loke said, shocked.

"LOKE?!" Everyone in the class stood and watched as Loke helped get me free before glaring possessively at me and then looking at Natsu.

_She is MINE, Natsu. You'd do well to remember that._ I blushed when he said that, looking towards the floor.

_Like fucking hell she is yours, you bastar-_

_No, Natsu, it is true. Loke and I are dating._

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Natsu and Levy exclaimed.

"What, No! Thats not… possible…!" Natsu mumbled, glaring at Loke before returning to his seat.

Levy ran up to me with a giddy expression on her face as she grinned madly. "Mira, Erza come here!" The two summoned walked over. "Mira-san! Loke and Lucy are dating!"

"WHAT?!" Mira said. "Ok…. LoLu! that's your shipping name!"

"Ummmmmm….." Loke and I said.

"Good for you Loke." Erza said.

"Ummmmmm! Am I allowed to know why it is that everyone knows my boyfriend?" I exclaimed.

"Oh! I never told you? I came to Magnolia High when I was younger, before you found my key." Loke explained to me, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Really? That's so cool! Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

"Yes hime-sama, What can I do for You?"

"we're going to enroll you two in classes with me!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone exclaims, excluding my two spirits.(A/N In this story, It does not require magic to summon the spirits. If they like you, they will heed your call. if they dont like you, then it requires magic to force them through the gate, so Lucy can have as many as five celestial spirits out around the clock, but they return at night to the celestial realm to sleep.)

"Cool!" Loke says.

"Yes Hime-Sama." Virgo bows, giving the whole class a good view of her underwear and a couple bloody noses in the audience.

"Oh and will you help me out?" Levy asked.

"sure. What do you need?" I answered.

"will you help me out tomorrow with running the class?"

"huh?"

"you are in our class, right?"

I pull out my schedule. "Oh, you're right, I am! all day actually…"

"well this is a student run class. so help me out tomorrow,would ya?"

"I-I suppose i could…."

:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Levy and Natsu hollered.

I rolled my eyes at them.

_**I was informed by one of my proofreaders that there are some confusing parts in the pirst chapter of my story. So if you are lost, I'm sorry. Natsu understands that he loves Lucy cause he is slightly ooc in that he isnt really dense, and Lucy knows she loves Natsu. It was love at first sight for them both. Even though they love each other and the part in the first chapter where they agree that it was love at first sight they both think that they misheard what the other said.**_


End file.
